Baby Strength's relationships
The relationships of Baby Strength also known as Daniel Stewart. His closest relationships are with Force Baby, Master Intelligence, Tori Newell, Crystal, and Titanium Girl. Family Force Baby ]] Force Baby was Baby Strength's cousin, and the two held each other in high regard. Not only were they constantly there for each other, but until the Battle of Palmyra, they were all the other had. At this point, the two were inseparable, constantly on the run stealing groceries and hiding in restricted buildings until they found their place in the S.M.S.B. They demonstrated exceptional teamwork, even escaping from the likes of the extremely powerful Annabeth Black by working as a team. The two also saved each other's lives at least twice, such as when Force Baby guided him into an opening and they hid in an alcove in their attempt to obtain the first scroll. Baby Strength was extremely concerned when Force Baby broke his leg and even went so far as to physically assault his own master for what he irrationally perceived as trying to get his beloved cousin killed. He also comforted him during Sheriff Bladepoint's funeral. Force Baby had a tendency to tease Baby Strength. He had no problem telling him (or anyone else) off when he believed his behavior was unreasonable, and he had no issues with embarrassing him in public, as when he openly mocked him for his crush on Ramona Meyer and even tripped him in front of her. After Force Baby began to lose his grip, Baby Strength demonstrated his unconditional love for him by caring for him as no one else did, although few wanted to risk being around such a powerful being in a state of insanity. Still, Baby Strength was the only one who could calm him down when he flew into a rage, something even their master could not always accomplish. The two often fed horses together in their free time. Eventually, Master Intelligence induced Centauri into the S.M.S.B., and Baby Strength stepped in when they began making plans for a worldwide revolution, pointing out that Force Baby was in no state to be dragged along with them. This resulted in a three-way duel between Force Baby's friends and Centauri. Force Baby tried to interfere, and was inadvertently killed by one of them, which devastated Baby Strength and caused an unending rift between him and Master Intelligence. It is unknown who actually fired the attack which led to his death. At Force Baby's funeral, Baby Strength broke his Master's nose and shouted at him that Force Baby's death was all his fault. Long after Force Baby's death, Baby Strength kept a photo of him in his pocket. Friends Baby Intelligence , his master.]] Baby Strength found out about Baby Intelligence after he became a revered superhero, and even in poverty and starvation deemed him his “hero.” He first met the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster when he and Force Baby were hiding in an office building and they together won the Battle of Palmyra. Baby Strength was initially reluctant to swear any oaths to the superhero, but Baby Intelligence promised he would be treated as a member of his family, provoking several memories from Baby Strength that helped him come to trust Baby Intelligence enough to join him. Despite being somewhat annoyed with his master's self-righteous nature on occasion, Baby Strength quickly came to respect Baby Intelligence’s immense power and seemingly infinite wisdom. The two get along well on a day-to-day basis. Although Baby Intelligence was not as close with him as he was with Lindsay Kellerman, he showed great insight into his character very early on. Like Kellerman, Baby Intelligence and Baby Strength are quite similar in their dour, brooding tendencies in times of trouble, and often need Force Baby's humor and levity to counterbalance their intense personalities. Baby Strength stood steadfastly by his master and comforted him after they lost Paige Nelson to the NoHeads. Consequentially, the two heavily bonded during the Search for the Chosen One. They also had a falling out during this time, when Baby Strength began to question whether Baby Intelligence had a real plan to get the scrolls for Sir Edgar Caravan's prophecy, ultimately culminating in an intense physical fight driven by blind rage after they argued whether they should get a boulder abroad or stay and heal Force Baby. The two of them made up shortly afterwards, Baby Intelligence was sorely devastated beyond measure when he was kidnapped by Mr. Stupid NoHead's followers. By the time he had been rescued, however, he realized he had misjudged his master horribly. More so than Force Baby, Baby Intelligence understands Baby Strength's emotional feelings and is compassionate towards him. Baby Intelligence often comforts Baby Strength and shows him kindness and care when he is upset. The two remained close into adulthood, working effectively together for several years. Even though Baby Intelligence had become very fond of Sebiscuits Cardarphen at this point, he still did his best to treat Baby Strength equally. While Master Intelligence likely alienated him, along with Force Baby and Telekinibabe, during his obsession with Thomas Meyer (Centauri), when Centauri attacked Baby Strength, Master Intelligence immediately came to his student's aid and fought against his best friend, clearly displaying that even at the height of his worst years, Master Intelligence cared for his students' well-being more than Centauri's and his own pride. After Force Baby's death, Baby Strength and Master Intelligence's relationship became very estranged, as Baby Strength blamed Master Intelligence for the death of their utmost oldest friend. Fortunately, they eventually established a cordial relationship with each other, though they were never as close as they had once been as babies. Tori Newell , his romantic interest]] Baby Strength was apparently very taken with Troy as soon as they met. He related to her dark sense of humor and lack of fear of saying what she thinks. He initially had no idea what to think about her, but when he learned she was in danger, he became extremely concerned, leading him to realize no one had ever made him feel overprotective in such a way before and that it might mean he loves her, even though she seemed to be romantically involved with Fagin Ford. It's notable that Baby Strength vaguely shows his ambitious side in the fact that no other girl has ever caught his eye before, potentially referencing another part of his identity he, himself had yet to figure out. His mounting fear for her well-being shows that his interest in her was apparently more than just a simple schoolboy crush and can be implied that he genuinely loves her. Even before they knew each other very well, Tori acknowledged him as a true friend and a better one than most others. They began bonding on Independence Day in 2031, at which point they opened up to each other about their backgrounds, even the darker parts, and he tossed her in the air "like a pizza" using his Super strength, thrilling her. When he learned Rose Johannson had betrayed Tori Newell, Baby Strength would have killed her had it not been for the intervention of Master Intelligence. He did not see her for months following her final escape, but the two reconnected on Facebook. Baby Strength demonstrated his empathy for her and willingness to confide in her, and while she returned his empathy and in turn showed concern for his well-being, she was not so ready to open up yet. He would demonstrate his empathy for her a second time by convincing Master Intelligence not to visit her and her father, as he, unlike his master, had correctly deduced just how little she wanted company. Although she ignored him because she was experiencing a lapse, she apologized and Baby Strength confessed that he had assumed she had a good reason for ignoring him, showing just how much he trusted her. He told her that when she was in a better mood, she would be the one to reach out to him. She finally accepted his 'friend request' shortly thereafter. The two passionately hugged prior to fighting side-by-side during the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation. Tori has done her part to show she does genuinely care about Baby Strength, despite her initial uncomfortable feelings about the S.M.S.B.'s focus on her. As stated before, she acknowledged him as one of her most healthy relationships and opened up to him as quickly as her siblings did, telling him one of her darkest secrets and trusting him to keep it, a trust which proved to be valid as he only ever told Master Intelligence. Although she initially ignored him on Facebook, it was for an understandable reason and without malice, and she later apologized. She was also very touched when he told him he loved her as a friend and that she could always talk to him. Carol Wilcox , a good friend.]] Baby Strength was good friends with Carol Wilcox. The two met in Carol's tent during the search for the Chosen One. Carol admired him and sheltered him twice during the hunt, albeit also on the behalf of Baby Intelligence, and he was very grateful for her support. He was the first of the trio to notice that Carol had some emotional issues and severely underestimated herself, and encouraged her to be more confident, and encouraged his cousin Force Baby to do likewise. Both of them became allies of the Police Grand Army, and fought together in the Battle of the Golden Gates and the Battle of the Eastern Field. They remained in touch after the war. Bash Baby Strength met Bash when he came to the Dancing Dorm with his master. He was cordial towards the superhero, and while he never admired him as much as Force Baby, he still felt comfortable around him. He disapproved of Baby Strength's recklessness, but he also acknowledged that the last thing he would label him as is insane. Bash was far more blunt than Baby Strength, which could be one reason they weren't as close as the other two members of the trio. After he died, Baby Strength said it was "a disappointing loss". Achilles ]] Achilles was Baby Intelligence's cat. Baby Strength appreciated him and has shown to be affectionate with him. Jena Ort ]] Baby Strength only saw Jena every once in a while, such as when she came to the library to drop off Tori Newell. He initially disliked her, as he believed she was abusive because Nurse Rose Johannson had told his master Master Intelligence, and he greeted her cordially despite resisting an urge to glare at her. However, it is clear that Baby Strength knew of her mixed relationship with her own family and believed that she had abused Tori for no evident reason, allegedly inducing the young woman's worst personality traits. Due to this, Baby Strength despised her, as he wanted Tori to stop being tormented, and believed that Jena only pretended to care about her, which wasn't true. It is unclear how Jena felt about him, but what was clear is that she thought since she knew him, he had been a good friend to all of her children, including Tori. The two got along much better after Master Intelligence lent Jena the Enforcer and she bravely hid it for him. Any enmity on Baby Strength's part seemed to have entirely evaporated by Halloween, as Jena was open to the idea of him trick-or-treating with her children, indicating that she trusted him. She was also disgusted when he was cyberbullied by Stanley. Tori Newell's siblings .]] Baby Strength had a very strong relationship with Tori Newell's siblings. Tori herself seemed to be a strong factor in this, as he probably would have never met them if it weren't for her, and her frequent absences are likely to have made them quicker to trust him and appreciate his attention and fondness of them. It also seemed that the older the sibling was, the more complex his relationship with them was, from Lily to Tori. As stated before, he had strong romantic feelings for Tori that he had never experienced before, and while Tori clearly liked him as a friend, she was very hesitant to tell him what she did whenever she ran away (though plot-wise, this may be an attempt to avoid overexposure). His most strained relationship was with Cassie Ort. When they first met, she was very wary of him and Master Intelligence because she was instructed not to let strangers in, and did not say much to either of them and hesitated to accept their gifts. However, Baby Strength showed her the same empathy as the rest of her family, approving of her protectiveness of her siblings and determination to follow the rules. Baby Strength was also very fond of Brad Ort, with him being the one he explained his idea of a candy-related bargain to; the fondness was mutual. He also thought he had a very cool Halloween costume. Besides Tori, Baby Strength has known Mary Ort the longest, as she was the only one he explicitly interacted with on Independence Day. Whether because she simply deduced he was a good person who loved children, or because he gave her attention most people didn't, or because of his relationship with her older sister, Mary immediately hugged him passionately; their first interaction was described as though they had known each other for a lifetime by Baby Strength. On Halloween, Mary told him a little bit about her life and admitted how she felt about her sister Lily. Baby Strength was initially annoyed with Chris Ort for being obstinant and rude, but they made up almost immediately and Chris kept trying to think of things to give him to show his appreciation for him. Baby Strength was extremely touched when he gave him a letter saying that he very much looked forward to seeing him again, making it a habit to carry it with him whenever he saw any of the kids. Even Lily Ort, who was in a very bad mood at the time, kept talking his ear off when they first met, even teasing him that he made weird noises whenever he responded to her comments, showing that she quickly opened up to him to a certain extent. She became very fond of him on Halloween and kept asking him to hold her or help her onto the table. She also trusted him enough to hold his hand when they were approaching a scary-looking house. Enemies Mr. Stupid NoHead , his enemy]] Baby Strength first learned about Mr. Stupid NoHead, the most dangerous Dark mutant of all time, after reading about him sometime before he became a member of the S.M.S.B. When he joined, he — more or less knowingly — prevented the construction of the Fourth NoHead Base, leaving NoHead in his emergency living quarters. Later on, he also helped attack said Base, though he failed to deactivate the NoHead Robot Army when Operation: Purge was initiated. This event led Baby Strength to resent NoHead to the extent of an unhealthy bloodlust for the Dark Lord. In 2019, he attempted to strike down Mr. Stupid NoHead upon seeing him in person, only to be telekinetically hurled away. He later witnessed Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman's defeat of Mr. Stupid NoHead in the Battle of Tsala. However, Baby Strength made very little direct contact with Mr. Stupid NoHead, truly seeing him for the first time during the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base. Despite this, Mr. Stupid NoHead still viewed Baby Strength as a threat. Hell Burnbottom ]] Rose Johannson ]] Rose was a short-lived acquaintance of the S.M.S.B. as well as the former best friend of Tori Newell, until she betrayed her mere weeks after meeting Baby Strength, which resulted in his crush (Tori) being locked up and tortured. Being vulnerable to pent-up thoughts provoking his fury, Baby Strength was grief-stricken when he learned the truth from Rose's own lips, and as soon as she was out of earshot he most uncharacteristically vowed to kill her to avenge Tori. Thomas Meyer ]] Baby Strength disliked Centauri immensely, as he was Master Intelligence’s best friend after Red X. While Baby Strength was spending more time alone, Intelligence and Centauri were planning a quest to locate the Sword of Abomination. As the two boys were planning to travel around the world, they also planned to take the S.M.S.B. with them. However, Centauri began to fall to the Darkness. When Baby Strength opposed him, Centauri became very angry, condescendingly calling him "little one" several times, and assaulted Baby Strength with lightning; Master Intelligence then defended his student and the three boys had a duel, in which Force Baby was killed unintentionally. Centauri escaped and left the city. Baby Strength retained bitter memories towards Centauri for many years after their fateful encounter, and it did not help at all when Centauri, now the Dark Flame, murdered Master Intelligence. Others Gobbles ]] Gobbles was Carol Wilcox's large dog. Baby Strength strongly disliked him, largely due to his perceived antagonistic behavior towards his cousin Force Baby. However, when Carol explained that Gobbles and Force Baby "were only messing with each other", Baby Strength relented and had a rather amusing experience trying to get Gobbles to sniff his hand, only to be licked in the face, which Baby Strength disliked. Still, this event put them on much better terms, though it is probable to say that they will never truly be friends. Ironside ]] Notes and references Baby Strength